


Blood In the Water

by sephmeadowes



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mythology in Space, Norse Mythology AU, Taking Great Liberties with the Mythology, science fiction AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: “I can’t stop,” he confessed. “I don’t know how. This is what I am.”
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 3





	Blood In the Water

The funeral of Baldr was a big event on the _S.S. Ragnarok_. Everyone gathered to say their last words to the young man everyone had adored. Too young, too kind, too bright to die, Baldr almost looked asleep in his expensive suit. His mother, Frigg, had been inconsolable. Her eyes never dry as her husband held her against him protectively.

Odin appeared impassive as they opened the air latch and his youngest son’s body was thrown out into space. Sigyn didn’t meet his accusing gaze, feeling the guilt gnawing at her. She had held Baldr in her arms as he convulsed and died. She had screamed for help but it had been over so quickly.

Tyr stirred her away from everybody and back to her rooms. It was the first time she hadn’t shied away from him ever since she arrived on that ship. His absence from her life growing up had been a chasm she hadn’t wanted to cross even when he had been nothing but kind and accommodating to her. She needed his strength at that moment and she let him take care of her.

He dropped her off at her room, patting her on the head like she was a little girl before he left to go back to his duties. Running a large ship took a lot of men and work and Tyr was second in command and she usually only ever saw him at meal times. She looked up as the door opened and Loki entered, wearing a fitting suit that only made him look more handsome. When she’d first arrived there, even half-starved and nearly delirious, she was dazzled by that face.

Now, all she wanted to do was hit him. He didn’t even turn his head as her palm connected with his cheek, ice blue eyes boring down at her. She tried to shove him but he caught her wrists and he effortlessly pushed her back down on her bed. She froze and he backed off, leaning against the wall and looking more tired than she’d ever seen him.

She sat up, demanding, “Did you do it?”

He didn’t answer. He took out that slick fountain pen he always had on him and turned the top, a blue light blinking from the tip. He’d explained to her before that it disabled any cameras or listening devices in a room. Satisfied, he turned back to her and answered, “Yes.”

She wanted to scream.

“Why?”

“Because of Odin,” he explained. “You know what he did to my family.”

Loki was an orphan. His entire family had been docked out into space when he was a baby because of a great number of sins Odin had accused them off. The truth had been the Jotun family had been too powerful and Odin had been too paranoid. Loki had only been saved because Tyr had adopted him as his ward, citing that they couldn’t kill a baby.

Tyr had done his best to raise Loki. But loss could shape a person in destructive ways and he had a hatred for Odin that he concealed expertly. He played the part of Tyr’s protégé and nothing more. She would’ve been fooled by his pleasant smiles and perfect manners had she not fallen for a similar façade before. It had almost killed her and she vowed to never be that stupid again.

“Baldr didn’t do anything to you,” she argued. “His death was pointless.”

“My family’s death was pointless!” His icy demeanor finally cracked. “Odin’s finally knows what it feels like to lose somebody! Yes, Baldr didn’t deserve it. He was a fucking saint and had he been less trusting he would still be alive.”

Her eyes widened in realization. She remembered Loki telling her about the new gardens being built at the atrium. She’d told Baldr and he snuck into the gardens with her as he had clearance to bypass the security alarms. There had been the scent of pine and evergreen mint before Baldr collapsed.

“Mistletoe,” she finally concluded. “You poisoned the air filters with it.”

“Yes,” he replied. “It had to look like an accident. Otherwise, Odin would’ve docked you.”

“I could tell him what you did,” She got to her feet, hysteria making her speak faster. "He would dock you and everybody would be safe-”

“Nobody is safe,” he interrupted her. “Least of all you. People are still looking into what happened on the _Pantheon_ and why you’re the only survivor.”

She remembered the ship beginning to collapse around her. The engines had caught fire and the power had been cut off including the oxygen supply. She was suffocating along with everyone else on the upper floors. The escape pods were all gone save for the emergency one in the Medic Bay.

“There was an angry boy just like you,” she explained, remembering how almost peaceful it had been to watch her home explode from the escape pod. “He wanted revenge because of what my family did to his and he killed everyone.”

“How did you get out?”

“My father saved me.”

Ares had pushed her inside the escape pod as the power was blinking out of the Medic Bay. She had screamed at him to come with her but he shook his head and deployed the pod. He had been the only parent she’d ever known after Athena had died when she was a baby and Tyr had been on a different ship light years away. Losing him had cauterized any softness in her to steel.

He moved closer to the edge of the bed, his hand reaching for her and she looked down at him. His expression was almost remorseful.

“I can’t stop,” he confessed. “I don’t know how. This is what I am.”

She closed her eyes as she realized this ship and everyone in it was doomed. She might not even make it out this time and she wasn’t sure she wanted to. She felt like a ghost pretending to be a person. And she was so exhausted from existing.

“You could’ve killed Thor,” she said. “Or any other of Odin’s sons, but why Baldr? And why now?”

“Because he wanted you.”

She’d suspected that answer. From the moment he met her, Baldr had been drawn to her like a moth to flame. She had liked him as everyone had, the golden boy with the charming smile. He’d kissed her after too many glasses of wine one night and she’d let him. Loki had eyed her smudged lipstick and had said nothing.

He pulled her down beside him on the bed and she lied on her side, him spooning behind her. His arms wrapped around her in a cocoon of warmth, his hot breaths fanning the back of her neck. They existed in the silence, drawing comfort from one another they didn’t deserve. And she thought about the gun she’d hidden under her bed, the one she’d found in the escape pod and refused to part with.

She thought about the _Pantheon_ and how she wished she shot the boy that destroyed her world. How anger and guilt had gnawed at her as she grieved and why she survived when everyone else hadn’t. She wondered if it would’ve mattered and if the world was always going to end no matter what she did. Maybe some things were inevitable or maybe she was just a coward.


End file.
